A Broken Crayon
by Sweeteresting
Summary: How can you not fall in love with someone who broke your crayon in preschool? It's simple, actually. First, get mad at the boy who broke your crayon, then become his best friend, after that, grow up together and grow feelings for him, let him kiss you when you turn 13, and finally, he'll marry you senior year. Raura. One-Shot.


_**Age 3**_

* * *

"Laura?" Ross asked.

Laura sniffed and said,"No! Don't talk to me mad or sad.

Laura saw his frown face and felt bad. She was always happy, so she hated when someone else was sad.

"M-Me sorry for yelling at you..." She said.

"No, is it me fault. Next time I ask for you crayon." He said.

She hugged back and rubbed his back.

"Hey, do you wanna be me best friend?" Ross asked.

"Yes!" She said happily,"Do you know what rhymes with pickles?" Laura asked lamely.

"No..."

"Tickles!" She said climbing on top of him starting to tickle him.

They both giggled and laughed uncontrollably.

...Little did they know outside the classroom door was their parents, teacher, and students watching.

* * *

_**Age 7**_**  
**

* * *

"Come on Laura! They're gonna get us!" Ross said as he went under their fort.

"I'm coming!" She said as she jumped in the fort.

Ross and Laura are having a sleepover since Laura's parents and Vanessa are out-of-town for a business trip and sight-seeing. Laura on the other hand didn't want to be without Ross. Stormie, Ross's mom, is making dinner. So, they decided to build forts with Rocky, Ryland, Riker, and Rydel. It's Ross and Laura vs. Rocky and Rydel vs. Riker and Ryland. So far everyone is out except for Ross, Laura, and Rydel.

"Rydel, watch out!" Laura she said as Ross was about to hit her with a pillow.

Rydel looked at flying pillow and ducked. When she popped up, she laughed at Ross.

"Why'd you do that?!" He yelled at his small best friend.

Laura looked scared, taken back, and hurt. Ross has never yelled at her. Sure, he'd get mad at her and forgive her in 3 minutes but, he has _never_ yelled at her.

"I-I'm sorry..." She says in frightened voice.

She lets a tiny tear slip from her eyes.

Everyone looked at Ross. As if they're saying, "Go help her".

"Laura, are you okay?" Rydel asked.

"No. R-Ross yelled at me."

Ross gestured them to go. When they were gone, Ross sat next to Laura and hugged her.

"I'm r-really sorry Laura. I didn't mean to yell." Ross said as him rubbed her back.

"I-I didn't want it to hit R-Rydel." Laura said as she sobbed in the crook of Ross' neck.

"I know, I was just a little mad." Ross said as he frowned at his sad best friend.

"I-I'm s-sorry Ross I jus-" She started but got cut off by Ross.

"No, it's my fault," he said, "just remember I love you with all my heart and I never meant to be mean to you."

She smiles and says, "I love you too Ross.," then mocks him, "with all my heart!"

Ross smiles as he pulls her into a hug. She giggles as she hugs back.

Then, for some reason, Ross felt a spark. But to him, it was just a funny feeling.

"Hey, did you know you have a cute giggle?" Ross asked trying to flirt like his older brothers, Rocky and Riker.

Laura smiled bigger, if that was possible, and said, "Thank you."

He smiles, showing his dimples, at his success.

"GUYS DINNER!" Stormie and Mark shouted.

"Did you know you have the cutest dimples?" Laura asked as she kissed his cheek and ran downstairs for dinner.

Ross blushed to himself and followed his adorable best friend.

* * *

_**Age 13** _

* * *

"Okay, if you don't stop checking me out, I will punch you." Laura said as they walked gym class.

"Hey! I'm not checking you out, I'm just...uh..." Ross said thinking of an excuse.

"You were totally checking her out dude." One of Ross's friends; Calum said.

"Yup, he's right.." One of Laura friends; Raini said.

Raini and Laura met in 3 grade when Ross was sick one day and couldn't come to school. So, this bully was messing with Laura, luckily Raini knocked the bully cold with 1 punch. That's how they became best friends. Ross and Calum met by Calum having a huge crush on Raini for about a year. Calum used to always hung out with Laura so he could get close to Raini. Ross found out and told Laura. Laura, who has a huge mouth, told Raini. Raini told Calum she didn't like him _that_ way. He took it well and decided they should be friends. That's how it happened.

"Okay, maybe I was checking Laura out..." Ross says, putting his hands in his pocket, looking down.

"I know you were. I mean, who wouldn't." Laura says, playfully.

"Some people are weird." Raini says gesturing to Laura and Ross.

"No, Laura's just weird." Calum said.

"How so?" Laura asked.

"Your boy best friend just said he was checking you out." Calum said, "Don't you feel awkward?"

"Nope! We've know each other since we were 3. I can get dressed in front of Ross and it won't be weird." Laura said.

Ross wiggled his eyebrow flirtatiously.

"No, I'm not getting dressed in front of you." Laura confirms.

"Come on we're gonna be late for-" She got cut off by the bell. "...class." She finished with wide-eyes.

"Come on!" Calum shouts as he began to run to class with Raini following.

Laura began to run but when she realized her blonde best friend wasn't following she turned around to find him just standing now.

"Aren't you coming? We're gonna be late and then, Mr. Tater is going snap at us." Laura said walking up to him.

Ross scratched the back of his neck and said, "Yeah, b-but I kinda wanted to do s-something before we went to class..."

"What?"

"This.." Was the last word said,

Before his lips lightly presses on hers.

* * *

_**Age 18**_

* * *

"I'm going to do it one day." Ross whispered to Calum in class.

"Okay, I'll stop bugging you but, did you get the r-" Calum started but, got cut off.

"Yes, I got it. Now will you stop asking me questions?"

"One more question and we're done." Calum said smirking.

"What?" Ross asked annoying.

"What did you and Laura do last Friday, _after_ Prom?" Said a smirking Calum.

Ross's eyes widen and looked at Calum.

"N-Nothing...W-Why would you ask a random question like that?" Ross stuttered.

"It's been a rumor that you guys snuck out and went to her house." Calum said in a 'duh' tone.

Ross sighed and said, "Okay, we snuck out but, only because she was getting tired. So, I took her home and we got settled."

"And..."

"And... We started kissing during a movie then, things got heated and carried away and we went to her room. I think you know the rest..."

"How did you guys even have sex if her parents and Vanessa were there?"

"They were in Chicago for the weekend.." He said, "And don't worry we told our parents."

"Do you regret it?" Calum asked sadly.

"No, I didn't. I hope she didn't either."

"Okay, well today w-" Calum started but the bell rang.

"Saved by the bell." Ross whispered to himself.

"Bye, man."

"Bye, Ross."

Then, all the students left including Calum.

While Ross was packing all his stuff up, he felt two arms wrap around him from behind.

"Hol.a Ross..." His loving girlfriend said, cheerfully.

"H-Hey Laura.." Ross greeted nervously.

"Why are you nervous?" She asked.

"N-No reason. I just wanna talk to you for a second after school."

"Why do you wanna..." Laura started but, caught the hint, "You're g-gonna break up with me?"

She frowns as tears blurred her eyes.

That made Ross's eyes widen. He turned around and gave Laura a light kiss and a tight hug after.

"Come on," Ross says as she grabs her hand and brings her outside.

Once their outside, Ross pulled his teary girlfriend to the grass field. When they got to the grassy field, Ross sat down pulling Laura with him. Once she sat down, Ross pulled Laura on to his lap.

"Why would you think I was gonna break up with you?" Ross asks, playing with stands of her hair.

"It was a rumor going around. Since everyone saw us leave. And some jocks came up to me today, they were asking h-how I w-was in bed..." She explained, looking down.

"I am going to beat the living shit out them." Ross gritted through my teeth.

She stayed silent. She's hiding something from me. She only stay quiet when she's hiding something.

"What's wrong?"

"Do you really wanna break up with me? B-Because I promise I'll do more 'activities' with you." She says quietly.

"Do you mean sex?"

She nods.

"I wasn't with you for 5 years for sex." The blonde tells her.

"But everyone said-"

"But what did I say?" He ask as he lean closer to her face.

Her eyes flicker from his eyes to his lips. Ross smiles as her lips smash against his. He pulls back, smiling like an idiot.

"To answer your question, no, I would never break up with you." He says, looking in her eyes.

She smiled and says, "Same here, Blondie."

"But I'm your Blondie and I love you." Ross says.

"Aww, Ross I love you too." She says, and kisses him.

Ross laughs as she whines as he pull away again.

They just sit there and laugh, forgetting they were at school.

After their laughs died down, everything was silent.

_It's now or never... _Ross thinks.

He stood up bring Laura with him. She looks at him confused.

"Did you wanna know why I was nervous in side the class?" Ross asked.

"Yeah but, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Laura said.

"Yeah, I _want_ too." He says.

"Okay, what?"

Ross got on 1 knee and grabbed her hand. Then, he got a black box out of his pocket. Laura's eyes widen and she threw her free hand over her mouth. She started to tear up.

"Laura Marie Marano, we've been together for 5 years. Those were the best years of my life. Even though we've been together for 5 years, I've been in love with you for 9. I'm glad that I broke your crayon because if I didn't I probably wouldn't have met you. You are my lover and best friend but I want you to be my soul mate. Would you make me the happiest man on earth and marry me?" Ross asked, pouring his heart out.

"Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes!" Laura said, crying at his beautiful words.

He stands up, pulling his girlfriend, soon to be wife, into a loving, relaxed kiss.

That's when they heard cheering and clapping. They pulled away to find the school there.

Raini ran to Laura and said, "I'm totally going dress shopping with you." Then hugged her.

"Dude I didn't know you were doing it today!" Calum exclaimed.

"I wanted to show her I love her." Ross said.

**_Fin._**

* * *

**_What do you think?!_**

**_Reviews are awesome!_**


End file.
